ecovillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Philosophy, a Draft
This is very much a rough draft. Please tell us what you think after each point. Inspiration, Action, Support Ignite people to want to take action. Films, eye opening experiences, books, spending time in the beauty of nature, the swelling heart of compassion. This inspiration will fizzle without a way to channel the energy into action. Action, this is the part that only you can do. It is your of our contribution to a greater whole. Each of us can take action in the areas in which we are passionate, and together, create the world in which we wish to live. Support, this is the key piece which is often missing. Support gives people the courage, backup and resources to effectively take action and realize their dreams. Determination, Creativity and Resources = achieve the impossible Please give us your thoughts: Do what you can! (No perfect answers) Many books have been written detailing what may be in store for us humans if current trends continue. Others have shown how we could, if the whole world were to mobilize, avert impending disaster. People are not flocking to these ideas in the way you might expect if indeed as is suggested the survival of our species is on the line. Our view is that every step taken in the direction that will allow us to tread lightly on the earth, every step towards people courageously living their dreams is crucial. We acknowledge that not every one wants to build their own home, and not everyone is ready to grow their own food. Let us support you in the steps you are ready to take! Please give us your thoughts: The World is as you dream it! Manifest your reality! Create your own world! Cutting edge science is revealing that reality is in fact a relationship between the viewer and the viewed between the subject and object. As such our intentions play a role in the reality that unfolds before us. Combining intention with action we can manifest our dreams. This philosophy can be understood in many ways in a spiritual, practical or scientific. From a practical perspective it can be seen that when we set our sights on something we can create the circumstances, with enough creativity, determination and resources to make it real. Please give us your thoughts: Organic Metaphor To use a metaphor pretend for a moment that you are an organ in the human body. Take the liver for example. There is a long list of things that need doing in order to keep a human going. We need air, blood circulation, breakdown of food, regulation of blood sugar... Your liver does not stand a chance to satisfy all of your bodies needs. Each organ in the body plays an important role, that is integrally interconnected. Nonetheless there is no super organ that can do everything. An understanding of the greater system is helpful in playing your role but what ultimately matters is that each organ plays its role. Humans are not born with such clear distinction of purpose... (Unfinished) Please give us your thoughts: Act Now Each of us takes action in our own way. What matters is that we act. In acting we learn about ourselves, gain confidence and the best kind of experiential education. The time to act has come! Please give us your thoughts: Sustainable Culture Sustainability is a concept that gets discussed mostly in reference to plants, energy resources, ecosystems, life style etc. We are very much committed to this kind of sustainability and we believe that sustainability must go beyond this. We seek a sustainability of culture in which wisdom is passed through successive generations. Where, the wisdom of elders in a community is not lost to the next generation and where the growing wisdom and energy of the young is accessible to the elders. In this way we teach each other and move forward wiser and stronger. Please give us your thoughts: Think Global act Local Much like the organ metaphor think global act local is a philosophy that stresses the importance of knowing our role in relation to a greater whole. It also brings in the concept of place. Place is very important it is where your roots are. It is very easy for us to get caught up in the crisis of the would and forget about your roots, what ties you to a place on this beautiful planet. We advocate that people do work in their place. Even if this is ever so small, the act of working locally is grounding and critical for the future health of economic systems. Please give us your thoughts: Non-Self Parts There is a Buddhist philosophy (please forgive us Buddhist out there if we have misunderstood) which states that every being is made up of non-self parts. Camilo for example is made up of Ania parts (his mother), table parts, sky parts and all the other things with which he come in contact and by which he is affected. All of this makes up who he is but in Camilo are no Camilo parts he is made up entirely of non-Camilo parts. If look in Ania you will find Camilo parts but not in Camilo as he is the sum of all the non-camilo parts that make him up. Nothing new but he is unique. Next GEN’s ability to support you is owed almost entirely to inspired and visionary organizations and people who are not directly part of Next GEN. While they are not Next GEN they comprise the net work and allow us to do what we do. We are deeply indebted to these organizations and people and thank them for their continued involvement and support. Please give us your thoughts: Community We have observed that the support of community plays and integral role in building self-confidence and creating a sense of security. This confidence is what, among other things, allows us to stand up for what we believe in and unashamedly be ourselves forging onward with our dreams. When community and support is lacking, insecurity often builds. This insecurity and lack of confidence lead people to be susceptible to all sorts of addiction peer pressure often forcing them to compromise who they are and clip their wings and think of their dreams only with the melancholy taste of regret. Realizing the importance of community, we seek to build community and support dreams. Know that there is someone rooting for you and your dream. Please give us your thoughts: Home home